The Pain of Betrayal
by SlayerofCaesar7
Summary: After being abandoned by her parents, Alessa has never truly felt happy. However, that all changes when she meets a special someone at Hotel Transylvania. Currently on hiatus as I'm working on other projects.
1. We don't want you

Long ago, a werewolf couple lived with their werewolf daughter in Transylvania. The werewolf pup's name was Alessa, and she was 6 years old. Alessa wore a bright red baby shirt with an image of a spider web on it. She also wore a studded collar with a circle-a symbol and a slash going through it on the pendent. Her hair was also braided like a ponytail in the back. One quiet evening, the three decide to go on a moonlit walk. While they were walking, Alessa's mother looked at her.

"Sweetie, you look tired. Don't you think you should rest?" She asked.

"But Mommy, shouldn't I sleep when we get home?" Alessa asked. Her mother picked her up and started cradling her in her arms.

"It's okay honey, we'll be right here when you wake up." Her mother said. Alessa then yawned.

"Okay." Alessa said sleepily. She fell asleep a few seconds later. Her mother then gently put her down next to a tree. Her mother then looked at her father.

"Let's get out of here." She said. He nodded in agreement.

"Right." He replied. The couple left the forest and disappeared into the night.

[Meanwhile]

A couple hours later, Alessa had woken up from her nap. She yawned and looked around to find her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm awake!" She called. But there was no answer.

"Mommy, Daddy, are you here?" She called again. Again, there was no answer. Alessa got up and started looking all over the forest to find her parents. She soon realized her parents had abandoned her.

"I…I can't believe this. Why would Mommy and Daddy do this to me?" She said tearfully. She then started crying. She didn't know what she was going to do without her parents. She started walking through the forest. After what felt like forever, she came across a house that looked like it was abandoned. She opened the front door and went inside. Even though there was nobody living in the house, it still had furniture from whoever lived there before and the house was in slight disrepair. Alessa sat down on the couch and started crying again.

"Mommy and Daddy didn't love me." She tearfully said. She started wondering how she was going to live without her parents. Who was going to take care of her? Who was going to feed her? This was a lot to take in. After a while, Alessa started to feel hungry and decided to see if there was some food in the kitchen. She looked through the cupboard and found some bread. She took the bread and went back to the living room. She sat down on the table and turned on the radio on the table next to the couch. She listened to the radio for a bit and eventually finished eating the bread she found. After a bit, she was starting feel sleepy again. She laid down on the couch and fell asleep. She had some dreams about how life was before her parents abandoned her. They were a happy family before this all happened, and Alessa had a hard time understanding why her parents would just leave her like this.

[The next morning]

Alessa woke up several hours later. She got up and stretched a bit before leaving the house and going for a walk through the forest. While she was walking, she noticed there was a village in the distance.

' _Maybe someone there can help me._ ' She thought to herself. She started walking towards the village. However, she didn't know that the village was full of humans, and that humans hated monsters. She entered the village and she was abruptly kicked out.

"BEAST! GET OUT!" The villagers cried before throwing her out. Alessa gave them an angry look.

"OH FINE! BE THAT WAY!" She called back. This was her first encounter with humans, and she couldn't believe how mean and nasty they were. She started walking back to her house in the forest.

"Hmm…what can I do to pass the time?" She asked herself. She then decided to turn on the radio. After flipping through the stations, there was nothing good on.

"There must be something I can do." She said. She then looked through the closet in the living room and found some puzzles to do. After a couple hours, she finished the puzzles and decided to go for another walk in the forest. Alessa then realized that maybe living without her parents wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all.


	2. A welcome improvement

Alessa was now all grown up and was 22 years old. Her appearance hadn't changed much, other than she swapped her red shirt for a red tank top and wore white cargo shorts. She still wore her studded collar.

Alessa was sitting on the couch in her house listening to the radio when she started to feel hungry. Tired of the human food she had been eating for so long, she decided to go hunt for a deer in the forest. She left her house and walked around for a bit in the forest until she noticed a deer between the trees.

"There you are." She said to herself. She then got down on all fours and shot towards the deer with great speed. The deer noticed this and tried get away, but before it was able to, Alessa pounced on the deer and sank her sharp werewolf teeth into its hide and started eating it. After 20 minutes, she was finished eating and went home. She started to notice that her house was starting to fall apart, due to her not being able to fix it.

"Hmm…maybe it's time I move somewhere else." She said. She then heard an advertisement for Hotel Transylvania on the radio.

"Maybe I could live there." She said. She decided to leave everything in the house, as she figured this hotel would have everything she needed. With that, she left the house behind and started on her journey to Hotel Transylvania.

[A few hours later]

Alessa finally made it to the hotel and went inside. There were monsters and humans everywhere. It kind of surprised her to see that humans and monsters were together, considering how humans treated her when she was a puppy. She walked up to the front desk and there was a vampire wearing a black suit standing there. The vampire looked at her.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania! I am Count Dracula, owner of this fine establishment. And you are…"

"Alessa." She replied. Drac then smiled at Alessa.

"What can I do for you, Alessa?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you had a room I can stay in." She said.

"Of course, of course! Right this way." Drac said leading her up a flight of stairs through a hallway. They eventually reached a room.

"Here is your room. Enjoy your stay." Drac said before walking away.

"Thanks." Alessa said. She opened the door and walked into her room. It was huge! A lot bigger than her old house ever was.

"All right, this will do." She said. She then left her room and went to the lobby. She looked around for a bit before noticing a female werewolf talking to a human boy. There was also a werewolf with a human looking face, and a human with fur on her arms like a werewolf. She walked up to them.

"Well hello." She greeted. The werewolf and human then looked at her.

"Hi, what's your name?" The boy asked.

"Alessa." She replied.

"I'm Dennis. This is my girlfriend Winnie." Dennis said.

"A pleasure to meet you." Winnie said holding out her paw. Alessa shook her paw and looked at them. Dennis was dressed in a light blue denim jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. He also wore tan dress pants and brown moccasins. He had curly red afro hair and bright blue eyes. Winnie wore a pink tank top with a skull and crossbones design on it. She also wore black cargo shorts and a studded collar with a circle-a symbol that had a slash going through it on the pendent. She had two white earrings in both her ears and had her hair tied in a ponytail. Dennis then looked at the werewolf/vampires with them.

"This is my friend Crash, and his sister Jensine." He introduced. Crash looked at Alessa, and they locked eyes for a moment. It was love at first sight. Dennis noticed this.

"Uh, guys snap out of it." He said. They didn't listen and continued staring at each other. Dennis then clapped his hands and they both snapped out of it.

"Oh, um…sorry." Alessa said. Dennis then smiled.

"It's okay. So, what are you doing here Alessa?" He asked.

"Well, I needed someplace different to live, and I heard about this place, so I thought I'd come here." Alessa said.

"It's as good a place as any to call home." Winnie said. Alessa then looked at Crash. He was wearing an unbuttoned black leather jacket with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. The shirt had a white skull and crossbones design on it, and he wore black finger-less gloves on his paws. His sister was dressed in a red dress with a white skirt. Crash then walked up to Alessa.

"So umm…do you want to hang out?" He asked. Alessa smiled at the idea and nodded.

"Sure." She replied. Crash then started walking to his room, with Alessa following. Jensine giggled at this. She knew her big brother was in love. Dennis and Winnie looked at each other and smiled.

"I think those two like each other." He said. Winnie nodded.

"I think so too." She replied. The two then started heading back to their room, while Jensine went back to her room.

* * *

 **A/N:** Some credits. Crash, Alessa, and Jensine belong to me and everything else belongs to Sony Pictures Animation.


	3. Getting to know each other

Crash and Alessa eventually reached his room and went inside. Crash sat down on his bed and looked at Alessa.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me about yourself, Alessa?" Crash asked. Alessa shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I've been living alone for most of my life, and I already told you the house I was living in was falling apart, so that's why I'm here." Alessa replied. Crash looked at her in disbelief.

"You've been alone? What happened to your parents?" He asked. Alessa felt a burning hatred inside her. She growled and gave Crash a death stare.

"I don't know, and I don't care." She said angrily. Crash backed off after hearing that.

"Okay, sore subject." He said. Alessa then sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like talking about my parents. They abandoned me when I was a puppy." She said. Crash gave her a shocked look.

"No, I understand. I had no idea. You poor girl." He said.

"I hope it explains why I wasn't so eager to talk about them." She said. Crash nodded understandably.

"You know, I lost my parents when I was a puppy too. They died in a fire that destroyed my home. I've had to take care of my little sister Jensine ever since then." He said. Alessa gave Crash a surprised look.

"That's horrible! How did you cope with that?" She asked.

"Dennis and Winnie have helped me with that. They're good friends. I think if I hadn't met Dennis and Winnie, or if my sister had died too, I would have found some way to end it." He replied. Alessa nodded in response.

"Well, at least you didn't do that." She said. "So, what were your parents like?"

"They were good people. They were loving and they cared deeply about me and my sister." Crash replied. "My mom was a vampire and her name was Judith, my dad was a werewolf and his name was Alan. That's why I have a human-like face, because I'm half vampire, half werewolf. Most people I've met think I'm a freak because I have the face of a human."

"I don't think you're a freak." Alessa said. Crash gave her a surprised look.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're…cute." She said. Crash blushed when she said that.

"Umm…thanks." He said. Crash then got up from his bed.

"So, do you want to go for a walk in the forest?" He asked. Alessa nodded.

"Sure, why not?" She replied. The two then left Crash's room, went to the lobby, and left the hotel. They walked for a bit.

"So umm…Alessa, would you ever want to go out with me?" Crash asked. Alessa gave him a questionable look.

"Maybe, why do you ask?" She replied.

"Well, umm…I've been looking for a girlfriend for a long time and I think maybe umm…that you're the one." He replied. Alessa thought about this for a minute and then nodded.

"Sure, why not? It's about time I found someone to spend time with." She said. Crash's ears perked up and he gave Alessa a bear hug.

"You won't regret this, I promise." He said. Crash was hugging Alessa so tight, she couldn't breathe.

"Crash…can't…breathe." She said in short breaths. Crash laughed.

"Sorry." He said before letting her go. Alessa fell to the ground, trying to catch her breath. The two then noticed daylight was approaching.

"Want to sleep with me?" Crash asked. Alessa got up and looked at him.

"Sure." She replied. The two then walked back to hotel and went to Crash's room. They got into his bed and wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love you." Crash said.

"I love you, too." Alessa said. They shared a kiss before falling asleep.

[The next night]

It was getting late. Jensine wondered why her brother wasn't awake yet and decided to check on him. She went to his room and opened the door. She noticed that Crash and Alessa were fast asleep and smiled.

"Wake up you two!" She said. Crash and Alessa then shot up and looked at Jensine like they had been caught doing something bad.

"Jen! Don't scare me like that!" Crash said with his heart racing.

"Can I talk to you, big brother?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess." He replied. He got out of bed and walked up to Jensine. They went out in the hallway.

"Are you dating Alessa?" Jensine asked. Crash blushed a little.

"W-What makes you ask that?" He asked.

"Well, you were sleeping with her for one thing, and I noticed you act kind of strange around her." She replied. Crash sighed.

"Well, I suppose there's no reason to hide it. Yes Jen, we're dating." He replied. Jensine smiled.

"I thought so." She replied.

"Is that a problem?" He asked. Jensine shook her head.

"Not at all big brother, I can tell you two were meant for each other." She replied. Crash then smiled and gave his sister a hug.

"Thanks sis." He said.

"No problem." She said before walking down the hallway. Crash then walked back into his room.

"What did your sister want?" Alessa asked. Crash looked at him.

"Nothing much. She just wanted to talk about something." He replied. Alessa smiled.

"Well, alright then." She said. The two then left his room and went to the lobby. For the first time since her parents abandoned her, she felt happy. She could tell by the way he acted that Crash cared about her. She couldn't wait to see what her future with him would be like.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I ended this chapter like it will be the last one, but I promise it's not the last one. Also, I referenced some lines from video games once again. The line "Okay, sore subject." is a reference to the line that Victor Sullivan says to young Nathan Drake after hearing Drake's response when he said "Your parents must be worried." in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. The line's "No I understand. I had no idea. You poor girl." and "I hope it explains why I wasn't so eager to talk about them." are both references to lines said in Red Dead Redemption. The first line is Bonnie McFarlane's response to John Marston explaining why he's hunting Bill Williamson, and the second line refers to John telling Bonnie why he didn't immediately talk about his past with Bill Williamson. There are some slight changes. The original lines were "You poor man." and "I hope it explains why I was so eager to talk about it."


End file.
